


In his arms

by Fictionobsessed



Category: Hollyoaks, jarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionobsessed/pseuds/Fictionobsessed
Summary: James worries for Harry’s safety after Mac beats him up. But Harry’s only concern is to make sure James feels safe. Just a short fic.





	In his arms

Harry rested his head gently on James’s chest, “good morning” he murmured as he placed small kisses into the older man, breathing in his scent

James pulled harry closer, he looked down at him with an expression that alarmed Harry

“James are you okay?.” His voice broke because clearly James wasn’t okay. The day before came flooding through Harry’s mind, how James came home with bruises all over his stomach inflicted by his so called father.

The feeling of love and security they held in each other’s arms made him almost forget any outside threat. Almost.

“I just would never forgive myself if god forbid anything happened to you.. or Romeo” James breathed, holding back the tears that stung at his eyes

For a moment Harry was lost for words. This man he loved more than life itself spent the whole night worrying about him and he couldn’t bare it.

“James nothing is going to happen to us” he trailed his hand lightly down James stomach, and began planting light kisses being careful not to hurt him, “I’m not afraid of Mac” he said with such conviction that startled James.

“You should be” James moved to the side of the bed and sat up. He stared at the ground as if that could find a solution to his problems. He’d finally gotten everything he wanted but he wasn’t used to things lasting, he had to be prepared for the worst

Harry moved towards James and stretched his arms around his stomach, holding James firmly against him. He rested his head into the crook of his neck, kissing it gently which made James’s heart flutter

“You’re so beautiful James” Harry whispered. He couldn’t remember if he’s said this word to James before but it’s about time James heard it.

A small smile formed on James lips, he was sure he’d never felt this loved before but he had to break away from Harry’s embrace to face him, “This is serious Harry. Mac is a dangerous man I can’t afford to be a step behind him”

“I know that James. Don’t you think I know that? I can see the bruises he’s given you and it pains me to see that..” he paused to wipe the tears that now decided to fall, “..but I just don’t want you to think about it every second. I don’t want that monster to eat away at you James”

“I know I’m sorry Harry” James couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes, the vulnerability he felt was just too strong. He had the tendency to pour his heart out to Harry at just one look. He’s not sure he likes that.

“No you have nothing to be sorry for James. We will find a way to deal with Mac okay? And if it’s too much for you I will deal with him myself. Never let him think you’re weak..”

“No Har-“ James tried to interrupt. He didn’t want harry putting himself in any danger but Harry continued anyway, his eyes furrowed as he made James listen to him. James knew better than to interrupt Harry when he was in one of these moods. Especially when he’s this protective

“..Mac is not even half the man you are. Maybe that’s why he’s so horrible to you, he’s jealous of you”

James chuckled to himself, the way Harry’s mind worked sometimes made him laugh. Harry raised his eyebrows at him, he’d thought he’d made a valid point but James didn’t seem to think so. “I will protect you James!” 

James couldn’t help the smile that now plastered across his face. This boy was so precious to him, “Ah I don’t think so, I’m older so I’m assigned to doing the protecting” he reached over and planted a longing kiss onto Harry’s lips, using his hands to cradle Harry’s head.

“I beg to differ” Harry smiled into James’s kiss and moved his hands to pull James in, deepening their kiss.

In this precious moment James momentarily forgot Mac even existed. The love and safety of Harry’s arms gently pulled him into bed and under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I miss Harry and he should be onscreen with James:/


End file.
